


Ratchet's Accident

by Vampirerex1



Series: Ratchet & Alexx One-Shots [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Omorashi, Robo-Masturbation, Sexual Content, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirerex1/pseuds/Vampirerex1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After persuading the Autobot hunting humans to spare their lives, Alexx and Ratchet are chained up in a container and Ratchet is in a rather embarrassing predicament. What is a mech to do when he needs to pee and the femme he has his sights set on is there too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ratchet's Accident

"Are you alright Ratchet?" She asked.

Autobot Chief Medical Officer Ratchet cast his optics down to the Shifter femme who was in the same predicament as he was in, shackled to a wall, stripped of all weapons and clothing and injured.

"I am fine Alexx, merely attempting to recall the events that lead to us being in this rather precarious predicament" he replied.

_**~Flashback~** _

_**He was hiding in a smoke stack aboard a derelict cruise ship when he was exposed by the Autobot hunting humans. He tried to run from them in his alt mode, but was forced to transform when he was hit with what seemed to be a Cybertronian weapon. He continued to try and run, but another blast shot most of his right pede off, he tried to negotiate with the humans, but they opened fire before he was shot by another Cybertronian. It was then that he saw Lockdown, who questioned him on the location of Optimus, Ratchet didn't tell him and as Lockdown was about to offline him, Alexx appeared from nowhere, making a deal with the bounty hunter. If Lockdown would spare Ratchet's life, she would reveal to him the last known location of Optimus Prime. Lockdown had told her that he would not get paid if Ratchet was not deactivated and Alexx had told him that it would be as if Ratchet had indeed been offlined. Eventually, the bounty hunter took the deal and Alexx held up her end by telling him the last known location of Optimus.** _

_**~End** **Flashback~**_

 

Unfortunately, Alexx had failed to negotiate exactly _how_ they were to be spared and as a result, they had both been locked up in an unusually large shipping container-like thing. Thankfully, with the help of the Shifter femme, Ratchet had managed to reattach his pede and repair the major injuries, the minor injuries would repair themselves. The medimech cycled his intakes and shifted position, from the data on him chronometer, they had been here for several Earth hours and not only were the muscle cables in his pedes falling into recharge, but he found himself needing to void. It was a monthly cycle, each mech and femme needing to void their tanks of waste energon on a full lunar spectacle. Usually, the Cybertronians could go for many months without voiding their tanks, but because the energon on this planet was in a crude form and needed to be refined before consumption, it travelled through the system a lot faster, thus filled the tanks faster too.

It was unfortunate that Ratchet was almost two solar cycles late to void and though he wasn't extremely desperate, he knew he'd get that way eventually. He shifted again, silently hoping that Alexx hadn't noticed his movements.

"Are you _sure_ you're alright Ratchet?" She repeated.

Once again the mech nodded and he gave a small smile, though it fell as a warning flashed up behind his optics.

**Warning: Waste Tank Full!**

He shuttered his optics and used an override code, thankfully that got rid of the sensation of needing to void, but he knew that if he didn't adhere to the need soon, his tanks would void themselves with or without his permission. However, due to their placement, his sensitive audio receptors were picking up the trickling of water, he guessed from rocks as the ocean waves crashed upon them, because of this, the need came back earlier than it should have. He shifted again and hissed as the movement jarred his over full waste tank. Once again, he used an override code, he wasn't about to reveal to Alexx that he needed to void and nor was he about to void in front of her.

Alexx however, seemed oblivious to his desperation, though she had a feeling that _something_ was wrong. However, she wasn't about to ask him, she'd known him for long enough to know that he would deny any problem he had. So...she sat there, shivering a little as she was only dressed in her underwear, why the humans had decided to lock them up would be anyone's guess, though she had a feeling, that one male...James Savoy would be back soon enough. After what he'd said about having lost a sister in Chicago, it was clear that he wasn't going to just let Ratchet live. If he did decide to come back though, Alexx would defend Ratchet until her very last breath.

_**~A Few Hours Later~** _

Ratchet was now shifting from pede to pede rather noticeably and he was aware that droplets of waste fluids were escaping from his spike and slipping down his pedes. Alexx swore she saw him press his metal thighs together on more than one occasion. She hated to admit it, but the sight of him almost doing the pee dance, was beginning to arouse her. She knew that if he did need to pee, that he'd have to let it out sooner or later and she was sure that he knew that too. Once again the mech pressed his metal thighs together and a loud hiss escaped his lip plates as a spurt of fluids shot out of his spike and hit his panel, oh he was _beyond_ desperate now. 

He knew he had two choices, he could either just expose his spike and void right where he was stood, without worrying about Alexx being there, or...he could continue to try to hold it until they figured a way out of these shackles or...he had an accident. Unfortunately the first option was most certainly a no-go, so holding it was his only option. Another spurt of fluids escaped his spike, a longer spurt that began to run down his pedes, he could only hope that his panel wasn't dripping. He groaned...embarrassed and in a little pain, holding it all back was painful indeed and the muscle cables that were working so hard to keep the fluids inside his tanks were practically straining and spasming.

Suddenly a loud crack echoed throughout the container and his optics, though blurry from his desperation immediately landed on the femme below him. His optics finally became clear in time to hear another sickening crack and he watched as Alexx pulled her now broken left wrist from her shackles. He pressed his thighs together again as yet another spurt escaped him, a more powerful one and this time his panel _was_ dripping. Thankfully, it was dark so hopefully she wouldn't see anything, though he was surprised when she hurried over to him and started climbing up his pede.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

His vocals were strained and a little high pitched because of his problem, but it seemed she paid him no mind as she climbed all the way to his servos. Thank Primus the keyholes were large and she could get both of her little servos in there to unlock one shackle, allowing him to pull that servo out...and wedge it tightly between his clenched thighs. Soon enough, the second servo was released and it joined the first one between his pedes. He was practically dancing now, his servos jammed against his panel trying to stop the inevitable, his knees bending and straightening as he bounced on the spot. He couldn't hold it anymore, he looked around and found a nice dark area of the container and hurriedly made his way over there. What he hadn't been counting on though, was Alexx to follow him.

"Are you sure you're sure you're alright?" She asked.

The medimech quietly growled, his need was so urgent now that he felt like he was going to lose all control in a matter of seconds. He clenched his dentas and rested his helm against the wall.

"I am fine...please...y-you need to... _ **ah!**_ You need to get away!" He yelled.

His muscle cables spasmed again and a trickle of fluids rushed from his panel, making a sound on the metal floor of the container. Once again he pressed his thighs so tightly together that the creaking of metal could be heard.

"Please Alexx, please just...give me a few minutes" he begged.

The Shifter femme looked up at him, her eyes easily able to cut through the darkness and see the pure and unabashed desperation in his optics and on his face. However, she was worried that he was hurt and he didn't want to tell her, so she stayed where she was. Ratchet cycled his intakes, he couldn't do this to his body anymore...the muscle cables were growing tired and he knew an explosion was about to happen. He felt lubricants appear in his optics, he was never a mech to cry, but this was extremely embarrassing for him. Having grown accustomed to how the humans were about their sexual habits, he'd picked said habit of being secret up, now if he needed to void or got an erection, he wanted to be alone so that he could sort himself out

**Warning: Voiding Imminent**

"I can't...I need...Alexx please, I desperately need you to go away for a few clicks, just a few clicks...please?" He asked.

Then it happened, he let out a startled and mournful yell as he sent an urgent command for his panel to open, his servo helping it along. However it wasn't fast enough and his fluids started spilling out of his spike and flowing out of his panel before it even got halfway open. The mech resigned himself and banged his helm against the wall of the container as he voided. A shudder of relief passed through him at the feeling of his tanks emptying but he couldn't deny the embarrassment he felt because it wasn't on his own terms.

**~Moments Later~**

As soon as he finished voiding, he backed away from the huge puddle he'd caused and threw himself against one of the walls, sliding down it with a high pitched screech until his aft hit the floor. There he sat, with his knees bent and his stabilising servos planted firmly on the metal ground with his helm in his servos. It wasn't long before he felt a soft touch on his thigh and his looked down at the femme, a hint of purple creeping into his optics.

"I...I apologise" he said.

Alexx shook her head and sighed.

"I should've done what you asked. It's just...I didn't know you had to pee" she stated. 

Ratchet just glanced at her and he cycled his intakes.

"It was my fault, I should have voided a lot earlier than this" he voiced.

Then...almost as if to clear his nasal passages of the stench of his own waste liquids, he inhaled quickly... However the scent that he picked up had another problem forming behind his panel. Cerulean optics looked down to the femme and he scanned her, there was a heightened level of certain pheromones in the air suggesting that she was aroused and the scan of her body showed an increase of heart rate, flushed skin, dilated pupils and an increase in blood pressure. He sniffed the air a few more times, quietly and soon his panel was extremely restrictive. His spike engorged to its full size and he immediately sent a command to his panel to remain closed, even though it was trying to open. Soon, the femme walked away and he cycled his intakes in relief, allowing his panel to slide back and expose his leaking spike. He could however, still smell her and he was fighting very hard to not touch himself at the scent. 

By Primus his spike was beginning to ache, left unattended it did this until he was forced to attend to it...but not this time, he couldn't not with her right over the other side. He looked over to Alexx, who seemed to be looking at him and he winced as a throb passed through his spike, making it spasm in the most delicious and the most painful way.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

He froze and his optics swept over her. Frag it all to the pit, he should have realised that she could see just as well in the dark as he could.

"Yes Alexx" he replied.

However, he saw her stand and he immediately stood, turning himself away from her and attempting to push his spike back into its housing, but it wasn't having any of it. He hissed and looked around, seeing her get closer and he wrestled harder with it, but in the end he settled for simply holding his servo over the large organ.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked.

These were the same questions she'd asked him earlier, but he'd denied anything wrong then and look where that got him. Using his scanners, he sensed her come around to his side and flinched when he heard her gasp.

"Ratchet" she said.

He screwed his optics shut.

"I apologise Alexx, I did not intend for this to happen. Please forgive me" he said.

The Shifter femme stared at him, he could feel it...before he heard a little chuckle from her.

"You goon, there's nothing to forgive. Heck...I got wet when I saw you doing what I thought was the pee dance, which turned out to be the pee dance after all and I got even wetter when I saw you...uh...wet yourself" she confessed.

The medimech looked over at her, sorrow in his optics.

 "You're not upset?" He asked.

Alexx shook her head and smiled.

"No...but I will be if you don't do something to ease the ache between my legs" she replied.

The mech gave her an incredulous glance.

"And how do you suppose I do that? As you can see, I am rather a lot larger than you" he said.

Alexx laughed.

"Holoform...the one that looks like you" she said.

Instantly the mech turned around and activated his mech holoform, he put his headlights on so they could see one another clearly and he smiled.

"Come here" he said.

Alexx walked up to him and instead of kissing him or anything, her servo went straight to his exposed spike, making him hiss in pleasure.

"No foreplay, I'm far too turned on for that and so are you. Just fuck me" she said.

The mech nodded and pushed her up against the wall, lifting her so she had to wrap her pedes around his waist, then he pushed into her and began a hard and fast rhythm. His real form was masturbating to the sight and anyone from the outside could hear the moans coming from the large mech. Because of their extremely aroused states, neither of them lasted long and it was over almost before it had even started, but both were left feeling satisfied.

"Hmmm...best fuck ever" Alexx purred.

Ratchet smiled and nuzzled her slightly.

"I would have to agree" he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write this because Ratchet in this situation is one hell of a turn on.


End file.
